


Christmas Gift

by TeamAR_M4A1



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAR_M4A1/pseuds/TeamAR_M4A1
Summary: It’s almost Christmas time and Yoshiko is in deep trouble because she forgot to buy a present for Hanamaru.





	Christmas Gift

“Crap, what the hell am I going to do, Lily? I screwed up big time.”

“So you have no idea what kind of present you want to get for Hanamaru-chan?”

Yoshiko is in a crisis right now. She forgot to get a present for Hanamaru and has no idea what to get her for a Christmas present. What’s worse is that she doesn’t have much time before Christmas Day due to her work schedule that consumes much of her time before. Now with the holiday season, she was able to find some time to relax but at the cost of forgetting about important things such as getting a present for her girlfriend. So she has come to ask Riko for any help she can get.

“Do you have any suggestions for me, Lily?”

“Well, has there been anything that Hanamaru wanted or hinted at you if you’ve bothered to notice that is?”

“Uh…”

“Please don’t tell me that you honestly have no clue about that either.” Riko starts to feel a little annoyed by Yoshiko’s forgetfulness since this is not the first time Yoshiko has done this.

“I won’t say but I’ve been quite busy with work and the holiday season was the opportunity for me to relax.” Yoshiko explains to her what she had been going through in her busy life ever since she and Hanamaru graduated from Uranohoshi Girls’ High School. Yoshiko became an office lady much which consumes much of her time while Hanamaru is attending college. One day, Hanamaru decided to check on Yoshiko and saw how much of a mess Yoshiko was in while living alone. So her life changed much eight years ago when Hanamaru decided to live with her in that apartment complex she lives in. Things have been quite wonderful between them but for some reason, Hanamaru has been throwing some hints at Yoshiko for possible marriage but as usual, Yoshiko is dense as hell. On top of that, she is not the brightest person when it comes to remembering important things and events, which is why she depends on Hanamaru to remind her on those important things. However, in this situation, things are different because Christmas is a special time of the year where everyone buys and gets gifts for each other yet she has no gift for Hanamaru which puts her in a very bad situation because she believes that Hanamaru wouldn’t forgive her for forgetting to give her a present on this joyous holiday.

“I totally screwed here. I have NO ideas what to get her and I don’t much time before Christmas…”

“So tell me, Yoshiko-chan, has she been asking for anything particular from you?”

“Uh, I keep forgetting about that but lately, she hasn’t been feeling well. She wakes up and throws up sometimes, even at night. I don’t know if she caught something or what.”

“…” Riko couldn’t believe what she heard and is left speechless for a moment before she informs Yoshiko on what she heard. “Yoshiko… I’m not sure what to say about that but I think Hanamaru could be trying to tell you something but you need to ask her on that because I don’t want to throw assumptions around to confuse you.”

“What are you trying to say, Lily?”

“What I’m saying is, have you ever consider proposing to Hanamaru for marriage?”

“Err… I honestly haven’t thought about that despite living with her for eight years… I guess I’m really that dense like a blockhead.”

“Don’t say that about yourself. It happens and as you said, your busy work schedule makes it difficult for you to remember important things. So the best idea I have is to propose marriage to her.”

“Wait why?”

“Come on now. Think about it; you have been living together with her for eight years now. Don’t you think this would be the best time to marry her?”

“I don’t know. What if she rejects me and just wants to stay as a close roommate with me?”

“You’ll never know unless you ask her.”

Yoshiko tries to think about the idea but she feels doubtful on it because she fears of being rejected by the only person she loves since they were kids. It was a feeling that she has felt for quite some time and feared it because she didn’t want to ruin the current relationship she has with Hanamaru. But it was a feeling that she couldn’t stop thinking about certain possibilities for a future marriage with Hanamaru. She couldn’t let an opportunity like that pass by, even if it means being rejected. She has to give it a try or else she won’t ever stop thinking about it for the rest of her life.

“Hey Lily, you think I can be able to do this?”

“I think you can but you need to stop being afraid and dense. This is going to be a life changing moment for you but a great one. So, I will help you for a bit.”

“Thanks, Lily… I really appreciated it. I just hope she will accept it.”

“Don’t worry about it. I have confidence that she will.”

 

After a while shopping around with Riko, Yoshiko returned back to her apartment room alone. She is greeted by Hanamaru who has been working hard in cooking a Christmas dinner for her and Yoshiko to enjoy.

“Yoshiko-chan~ Welcome home. How was your outing with Riko today?”

“Oh uh… it went well. We were looking around for something important that required attention but we managed to complete it in time.”

“Oh, I’m glad that you got everything done. So, dinner is almost ready and then we will do some opening of gifts after we finish.”

“Uh yeah… that sounds great. I can’t wait for that, joy…” Yoshiko tries her best to not sound so nervous but couldn’t help it. She sits down at the table as Hanamaru serves some food for her. The whole atmosphere around the dining table is mixed with Hanamaru being cheerful as always while Yoshiko is feeling like a nervous wreck silently in her mind because she is thinking too much on all possible scenarios to happen once they finish their delicious Christmas dinner. However, the situation suddenly took a drastic turn for Yoshiko when Hanamaru decided to tell her something important

“Yoshiko-chan, there is something I need to tell you. It’s really important.”

“Huh? What is it about, Zuramaru?”

“You know how sometimes I get sick, even during some nights; well, the truth is… I went to the Doctor today and I found out that, I’m pregnant…”

“Wait what? Pregnant?! HOW?!”

“I guess it was that time we had unprotected sex and for some odd reason, I ended up getting pregnant. The child is yours, Yoshiko-chan. I’m so happy that we’re finally going to have a child.”

Yoshiko couldn’t believe what Hanamaru has told her or for the fact that Hanamaru is pregnant with her child. But the best part about it is that she can take the opportunity to propose to Hanamaru.

“Zuramaru, I have something to tell you.” Yoshiko takes a knee and presents her a small gift. “I know that this is sudden but I was thinking a lot about our relationship and I wasn’t too sure about it until you told me that you are pregnant which made me consider about this. Please open it.”

“Yoshiko-chan…” Hanamaru unwraps the gift and is surprise to see a beautiful box as she opens it to see an engagement ring inside of it.

“Hanamaru, will you please marry me?”

“Oh Yoshiko-chan… I didn’t expect this and…”

“What do you say?”

“Yes, of course, Yoshiko-chan. And thank you for this wonderful Christmas gift.”

“Merry Christmas, Hanamaru.”  


End file.
